legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sa'luk
Sa`luk is the villain of the third Aladdin film Aladdin and the King of Thieves and is the leader of the 40 thieves. Fed up with Cassim`s noble ways, he betrayed him and took the remaining thieves to kill him. This failed and he was turned into gold Legends of Light and Darkness Somehow he escaped from this fate but with great difficulty and as revenge for his `wrongful` imprisonment he decides to ransack Disney under the serves of Malefor. Sa'luk after hearing about K. Rool, he threatens him about what he will do to him if he failed. Sa'luk is next seen with Shan Yu, Kludd and Niju as they scheme to kill the Alpha Team with an avalanche. He and Shan Yu gather up the Huns with Nija and Kludd. During the fight he is defeated by Katara's bloodbending and sent flying with a punch by Gohan though he does slash up Hiccup rather hard. Sa'luk is with this fellow criminals when it comes to the hunt. He is seen next running from Nightmare Aleu as Model W sicked it on the League to use against them. He gets Harvzilla to help Galacta Knight deal with it. Shan Yu and Sa'luk ambush Captain H on orders of Black Beard and kill him. Sa`luk is seen as a member of Giovanni and Ozai`s plan in the mountains. He and Shan Yu get Junior to work with them to make sure he can prove himself useful to Dredd and Fender. Sa'luk helps Shan Yu try to force Harpuia to bow to him, He guards the door to make sure no one gets in. Isabella however uses her cleverness to take him out with Orion, Axl and Phantom R. Sa'luk gets involved with another fight with the heroes, though he is imprisoned by Harpuia and Makoto. Blackpool Sa`luk makes his escape and joins Anarky. Black Star and White Star are spying Anarky's men, Rico Dredd, Sa'luk, and Wolf. Black Star and White Star defeated the armies of Anarky. They capture the members but Rico escaped from them, but Black Star was fast enough to stop Rico. Black Star brings Rico to White Star, who kills Sa'luk and Wolf in off-screen. Rico explains everything to them but he was killed by White Star Allies and enemies Allies: The 40 thieves, Shan-Yu, Malefor, The League of Darkness Enemies: Cassim, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Magic Carpet, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble Gallery saluk 1.jpg saluk 2.jpg saluk 3.jpg Saluk 4.jpg saluk 5.jpg SalukclAW.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the Aladdin Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Humans Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Sunil's Rivals Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Mustaches Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bald Characters Category:Thieves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jerry Orbach